Fluid catalytic cracking (FCC) and alkylation technology are important processes for refineries to produce fuels and petrochemicals. Demand for propylene as well as aromatics is expected to continue to grow over the next decade.
Consequently, refineries need the flexibility to operate in either a fuel production mode or a petrochemical production mode by adjusting the operation severity of the processes. Refineries will switch to petrochemicals production when the price gap between propylene and xylenes and traditional fuels, such as gasoline, is high.
There is a need for flexible processes that can produce increased amounts of propylenes and xylenes while still being able to produce traditional fuels when needed.